


Brainy's Lab and What Happened There (A Legion of Super-Heroes PWP Tale by Dannell Lites)

by LLsArchivePreservationProject (InvisibleNorg69)



Series: The Legion of Super-Heroes Fanfic Archive Collection [2]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Brainiac 5's Lab, Dannell Lites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, So Light It Could Be A Feather Angst, The Legion Of Super-Heroes Fanfic Archive, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleNorg69/pseuds/LLsArchivePreservationProject
Summary: A total PWP involving Brainiac 5, Mon-El, Shadow Lass and one lazy day in Brainy's lab. This time the lab explodes in a different way:):) snickerReposted from the Legion of Super-Heroes Fanfic Archive.(http://www.oocities.org/area51/shuttle/8110/fiction/Querl.html)





	Brainy's Lab and What Happened There (A Legion of Super-Heroes PWP Tale by Dannell Lites)

Mon-El's hands flew over the access console and the CAD program responded with changes in our design specs for the new Legion crusier.  
"See Querl," he offered, "if we increase the antimatter flow to the power manifolds then we can tone engine efficiency by almost 16%. It'll give us a longer range by about ... " He contemplated for a moment, staring off into the ether, "... twenty light years, I think." I studied the new specs with a furrowed brow.

19.637 light years actually, I though but did not say it. For some odd reason such precision seems to disturb most of my fellow Legionaires.

"True," I agreed, "but it's going to put increasing strain on those manifolds. We'll need to strengthen them somehow." Mon-El nodded in affirmation of my obvious observation.

"Simple," he countered with a smile. "We bleed off a little power from the life support system, shunt it to the manifolds and presto! Problem solved." He seemed quite proud of himself. I almost smiled. Yes, I am capable of that dispite rumors to the contrary. I cocked my head to the side and regarded him oddly.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortable under my scrutiny. "Did I say something?"

"Well," I pointed out mildly, not without a touch of amusement, "that *will* leave the life-support systems undepowered and prone to failure. Not all of us are invulnerable, Lar ... "

His face fell and for an instant I felt rather like a killjoy adult taking a new toy away from a playing child. Mon-El is a very talented engineer and it isn't often that he has the opportunity to indulge in his passion for spacecraft design. But his great powers make him ... forgetful .. at times about some rather basic things. Breathing, for example. He colored rapidly and rolled his eyes ceilingward.

"Oh grife!" he snorted in rueful self mirth, "I need a keeper. Hoookay, axe the increased flow to the power manifolds ..." With a touch of his fingers the specs returned to their previous readout. He chuckled. "I can just hear Thom now," he declared, "as everybody but me gasps their last during a life-support systems failure, 'Mon, after careful thought and due consideration, I've decided that your new cruiser design *sucks*!'"

It isn't often that Mon-El is seen to laugh. Nor I, for that matter. But that is exactly what we did. I was surprised at how good it felt. Normally we are both very serious men. That is one of the things I appreciate the most about him. He does not fling a pointless array of silly questions at me at every opportunity. He prefers to find his own answers. It is quite possible to enjoy an intelligent conversation with him. Something that cannot be said, unfortunately, of everyone I encounter. I find him remarkably easy to be around. Few people, even among my fellow Legionaires, are as welcome in my lab as he.

He has a beautiful smile. From a purely aestetic view point, of course, having nothing to do with desire. Personally, I sometimes find the games surrounding human sexual rituals tiresome, don't you? Nevertheless, Lar's smile, and the happiness it represented for him, *was* beautiful. Briefly, I wondered why I had never noticed that before. Distracted as I was, when I reached for the CAD mouse I found myself grasping something unexpectedly warm and yielding.

Lar's hand.

Quickly, before he could take offense, I withdrew my hand.

"Your pardon," I began. Believe me no one could have been more surprised than I when he laughed.

"Querl," Lar admonished me with one elegantly lifted eyebrow, "I don't bite." Flushing, I drew breath to answer him, but he made that imposible.

"Unless you really *want* me to ... " he smiled.

There are many Terran aphorisms concerning dropping jaws and falling faces, all of them having to do with being taken totally unaware and by complete surprise. At that moment I must have been a Poster Child for them all. Surely I had not heard that correctly. Desperate, not to say frantic (no let's NOT say that, shall we?), I fell back on an eminently logical, defensible, previously prepared position.

I ran like a rabbit.

Locking my eyes on the comp holomonitor and it's safe, familiar display of anti-matter power manifolds, I stammered, "I think if we can spare a little power from the ships shields to strengthen those manifolds, don't you?"

"Querl," Lar sighed patiently, "you're not paying attention. I'm trying to seduce you here."

"You ... *are*?" I gulped back wide-eyed astonishment. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice." His dark eyebrows lifted in sardonic humor.

"Thanks," he said dryly but he smiled. "I didn't know I was *that* out of practice ... "

Oh dear. This was most distressing. I seemed to have made another inadvertant social gaffe. I do that on a fairly regular basis, I am told.

"No, no," I amended in haste, "What I meant to say - "

Shaking his head in consternation, he put a merciful end to my incoherent babbling by covering my lips with his. Inside my boots, I could feel my toes curl.

"I'm very sorry," I mumbled around the kiss, "I didn't mean to insult you, I really didn -"

"Querl," he laughed, "shut up. Don't *talk*. *Feel*," he urged. Blindly, I obeyed.

As lightly as a feather, he picked me up and carried me across my lab. Clinging to him, I lay my ear to his broad chest and listened to the hammerimng beat of his heart through the cloth of his uniform. The Daxamite heart beats a sluggish twenty-two times a minute. I counted the beats for thirty seconds and multiplied by two, the most complex mathematics of which I was capable at that moment. Sixty-two beats a minute; almost three times the norm.

When he lay me down on the hard metal surface of the lab table, my legs dangling off the edge of the high table, I did not resist him. And I did not speak. Not even when he sent the contents of the table crashing to the floor, ruining one of my experiments. It wasn't a very important experiment. Still silent, I listened to the tinkle of breaking glass and the sharp shriek of bending metal. His lips whispered their way down the column of my neck to the hollow of my throat. My body arched into the source of such pleasure.

"Do you like these clothes?" he asked, his lips inches from my ear, now.

"Wh - wh - what ...?" I gasped. He nibbled my earlobe playfully. I gasped again, "I don't understa- Ah! Ah!"

"I asked," he murmured, his warm breath ruffling my hair, "if you're particularly fond of these clothes?"

"No," I managed, still breathing like an express rocket, "I'm not -" His smile broadened.

"Good," he whispered. And ripped them off my body.

Saturn Girl sometimes unkindly remarks upon the frequency with which Shadow Lass changes her uniform and acquires new clothing. Tasmia has never seemed to be a frivolous clotheshorse. Perhaps I would be able to offer Imra new insights into this small mystery, now.

Towering above me, the heat of his body engulfed me in a warm, pleasant wave like stepping from shading darkness into bright sunlight. I should not have been surprised, of course. The cells of his body are tiny solar furnaces, storing and releasing upon his command, the energy of Earth's yellow sun. He stroked the flesh of my thighs.

"Do all Coluans have skin this soft?" he asked. "Or hair the color of sunshine?"

I could not answer him, of course. His lips and tongue were doing incredible things to my lower body. When I tried to answer him all that emerged was a moan that shook my entire body. He smiled and held my growing length in the palm of his hand, warming it after the chill air of my lab. I cried out in pleasure.

"This is beautiful," he marveled, running his long fingers through my bright hair. "Even this hair is soft."

"But -- what about Tasmia?" I asked, my breath coming in quick, sharp gasps. Unbidden, my hips began to work while my fingers dug into the flesh of his back. I heard her musical voice before I saw her clearly.

"Whose idea do you think this was in the first place, Brainy?" laughed Tasmia Mallor, Shadow Lass.

She stepped naked from the shadows she commands so well. Her eyes were dark jewels, bright with sparkling desire as she watched Lar Gand, her long time lover and I entwined together on my lab table. Her approach was silent. I did not see her again until I felt her fingers ruffle through my hair.

"We've both wanted you for a long time ... " she whispered and claimed my mouth for a fierce kiss. Lar's mouth engulfed me, his quick, agile tongue plunging me over the brink. With a soft moan, I arched my back and climaxed so violently it left me dizzy. I lay there for many moments, spent, my body trembling with the fluttering aftershocks of my orgasm while they held me closely. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. Again, I heard that lilting laughter float upon the air.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Brainy?" Tasmia chuckled, "He's good isn't he?" Lar's deeper mirth joined hers, very pleasant to the ears.

"I had a good teacher," was his claim. Of that I had no doubt.

I watched her step behind Lar, still towering over my supine, sated body, and spread herself with a smile over his naked back like a living blanket. Her full breasts were flattened tightly against him and she pressed her lips to the back of his neck with a sigh. Arms around his waist, her busy hands stroked and caressed him, lingering in places she must have known from long experience gave him great pleasure. He threw his head back , making no sound, but his full lips formed a small round "O" of abiding bliss. His hooded eyes darkened with passion and slowly lost their focus. I could not see Tasmia's face, but Lar's was one of the most beautiful sights I ever expect to see, aglow with pleasure. His body shook as he spent himself with a great husky cry.

"Easy lover, easy," Tasmia murmured. "It's alright. I've got you. You can let go, now."

In complete trust, he relaxed and Tasmia eased him to the floor. With a cloth from a nearby lab bench she covered him against the chill of my lab, then kissed him softly on one high boned cheek. Alarmed, I levered myself up with one arm.

"Is he all right?" I asked, concern staining my hoarse voice. "What's happened?" Skadow Lass eased herself onto the wide lab table beside me.

"Don't worry," she assured me, grininng, "he'll be fine. Some people have a stronger reaction to orgasm than most. Lar's is pretty intense sometimes. Scared me to death the first time it happened. I thought I'd killed him. But he's okay. It's a Daxamite thing, I think." She smiled and traced the curve of my hip with one elegant finger.

"But we *do* have a few minutes before he's back with us," she tantalized me. "Whatever shall we do?"

She was beautiful and her skin soft and cool as the night; a most unexpected and arousing contrast to Lar's sunshine warmth. She stared down at me and cupped my face with her small, deceptively strong hands.

"Lar was right," she pronounced. "Those green eyes are killers. Do all Coluans have them?" I remembered Lar's question about the color of my hair and smiled. I am a very quick learner. Everyone remarks upon it.

"No more," I answered her with gallantry, "than all Talokians have such glorious ebony hair. It must be a Mallor family trait." Her musical laughter peeled forth yet again to please the ear. With my hands I cupped her breasts, ejoying the silky feel of her cool flesh. She leaned into my embrace eagerly.

"Why, Brainy," she cried, delighted, "I *do* believe you just tried to seduce me!"

Gathering my courage, I smiled and pulled her closer.

"I suppose I did," I was forced to admit.

"Good," she returned my tenative smile. "No reason Mon should have all the fun!" She melded her body to mine, skin to skin. He eyes drifted down.

"Ah," she smiled at my arousal, "Just as I was hoping! I see that Mon didn't completwely exhaust you!" I blushed and my breath caught in my throat at her soft words. I wiggled backward until I was sitting on the edge of the table top, facing Tasmia. Agilely, she slid herself between my legs, and I forced them open wider to ease her way. In delight, she stroked her hands up along my thighs, brushing her satiny skin and soft hair against my heated body.

"Do you want me, Brainy?" I gasped and buried my hands in her hair, bringing her lips to mine, then claiming them.

"Yes," I answered her, "oh yes ... "

Her eyes darkened even further at my words until they shone like polished jet "Oh, yes . . . " I breathed, gazing up into the dark and chill, beautiful face above mine. Tasmia moved her hands up to frame my flushed face again and kissed me. Her tongue explored my mouth, light as a butterfly's wing. Gently, she scraped my jawline with sharp teeth. My breath began to quicken and Tasmia released me.

Her kisses grew in intensity as Shadow Lass' lips wandered lower to the juncture of my neck and shoulders, then to my chest. Her small agile fingers teased the fine hairs of my chest and belly. She seemed fascinated with my ... bellybutton, I believe Terrans call it.

"It pouches *out*," she marveled and ran her slightly raspy tongue over the small protrubence with feline grace.

I buried trembling fingers in her hair again, directing her questing lips lower still.

"Tasmia .. please ..." My hips rocked urgently, my voice was harsh with my great need.

"You're too impatient, Brainy," advised Tasmia, whispering in my ear. I could only groan in reply. Would she take pleasure in tormenting me further, denying me release? The thought was very exciting in a strange way. But it only aroused me further. Wildly, I thrashed beneath her. Almost I could wish her to continue, to increase the delicious anticipation of the unknown.

Almost.

But my body ached and cried out for an end to this primal madness. Tasmia's eyes were fever bright.

"But, then, so am I," she admitted. With a sigh she guided me and I sheathed myself in her warm, intimate depths. She gasped as I filled her. Slowly, she began to move and I grasped her hips impatiently to quicken her pace. I was too aroused to b denied any longer. For the second time that day, I cried out my joy. To my surprise and wonder I brought Tasmia with me.

We clung to each other, winded like runners after a long race. Tasmia rested her head in the crook of my arm and I cradled her gladly. I was in no danger of falling alseep as humaniod males often do after such an experience, but I nevertheless closed my eyes in contentment. After a moment, I almost felt as though Tasmia and I were floating on air, held aloft on a gentle breeze. It was a most pleasant sensation.

And then I discovered that we *were* floating on air. Suspended about two feet from the ceiling of my lab, we hovered in tranquil grace. Refusing to panic, I looked down into sapphire blue eyes and full pursed lips from which sprang the cushion of air that held us aloft.

Lar was awake.

"I should have warned you," Tasmia chuckled, "Mon has this thing about making love in mid air. I think Daxamites must be decended from birds."

Lar stood, then caught us both in his strong arms when he let us fall. Tasmia threw her arms around the two of us and we all slipped silently to the floor.

Sighing, I resigned myself the idea that this was destined to be a long, very pleasant day when almost no work would be done.

Somehow, I took serous leave to doubt that our design for the new Legion cruiser would be finished this day. No matter.

Later would suffice.

Lar ran his hands lightly down the length of my spine while Tasmia nipped at my earlobe.

Oh yes; *much* later.

The End!


End file.
